tiener en biljonair
by renaatjepoel
Summary: dit is een blog over hoe ik een biljonair werd. alvast sorry maar ik kon geen goeie website of app vinden voor mijn verhaal. en er mogen ook niet te veel mensen dit geloven dus daarom. ook
1. tiener en  biljonair deel 1

heb jij weleens van deze wilde dromen? dat je zo rijk bent dat je alles kan? dat je meerdere bedrijven hebt?

nou dit gebeurde mij een paar maanden geleden. nog niemand weet hier iets vanaf behalven mijn ouders. ik heb het niemand durfte te zeggen. dus besluit ik om hier een soort blog te beginnen omdat ik verder geen goede site of app kon vinden. maar jullie zijn vast nieuwsgierig of hoe dit nou begon nou het begon allemaal op een maandag ochtend. zoals gewoonlijk fietste ik naar school en volgde mijn lessen. maar naar het derde les uur kwam mijn mentor de klas binnen met de vraag of ik mee kon komen. nu moeten jullie weten dat ik een heel stil persoon ben in de klas maar ik wel ADHD. dus wist ik eerst niet goed waarom hij mij de gang op riep.

toen ik de gang op kwam vroeg hij me of hij me wilde volgen. stil liepen we samen door de gang. ik durfde niks te zeggen. toen kwamen we bij zijn kleine kantoortje. wanneer ik binnen liep zag ik mijn ouders daar zitten waardoor ik nog zenuwachtiger werd. maar mijn mentor zei " ik laat jullie wel even alleen." en zo verliet hij het kantoor. toen ik naar mijn moeder keek zag ik tranen van haar wangen rollen en mijn vader was bleek wit. toen naar een paar minuten die uren leken zei mijn vader iets "lieverd we moeten je iets vertellen" begon hij. "weet je nog die oude man die vroeger wel eens langs kwam?" ik knikte. "hij is gister avond overleden" mijn ouders keken toen gespannen toe. persoonlijk wist ik niet goed wat ik moest antwoorden omdat ik heb al 5 jaar niet had gezien. mijn moeder besefte toen dat ik het niet goed begreep. "schat toen jij 3 jaar oud werd heeft deze man ons geholpen met het geld zodat we jou bij ons konden houden" opnieuw wist ik niet goed wat im moest antwoorden. " maar hij wilde er twee dingen voor terug" zei mijn moeder. "hij wilde vaak bij ons op bezoek komen zodat hij jou kon zien" dit leek mij redelijk aangezien hij dat geld had gegeven te minste dat dacht ik toen. maar toen vertelde mijn ouders het volgende: "zijn tweede vraag was vrij apart toen jij 9 werd vroeg hij of jij zijn erfgenaam wilde zijn we konden geen nee zeggen maar we vonden het erg verdacht en zoals je weet is hij naar je tiende verjaardag niet terug gekomen"

op dit moment begreep ik er niks van. ik dacht zelfs dat ze een grap uithaalde maar dat bleek al gauw niet zo. mijn moeder snikte en vertelde als laatste "aangezien jij zijn erfgenaam bent erf jij nu hij dood is veel van zijn spullen, geld en andere bezittingen" ze schoof een map met papieren naar me toe waar in al mijn erfenissen, documenten en andere dingen in zaten.


	2. tiener en biljonair deel 2

de vorige keer vertelde ik over hoe ik er achter kwam dat ik allerlei dingen had geërfd. nu ga ik het er over hebben over mijn eerste keer in het in het landhuis en de tour.

ik wist het nu al drie dagen maar ik besefte het nog niet zelfs niet naar zijn begrafenis en naar alle papieren getekend te hebben. ik had het zelfs nog niet eens aan mijn best vriendin verteld omdat im bang was dat ze een golddigger zou worden aangezien ik heel wat geld, bedrijven en spullen had geërfd. maar die donderdag maakte ik het besluit dat ik het wilde bekijken. dus belde mijn ouders iemand en in mum van tijd stond er een man voor onze deur. "mevrouw * gaat u mee?" vroeg de man. dus gingen ik mijn ouders en mijn jongere zusje mee. nadat we in de auto stapte vertelde de man over zijn vorige baas en over de erfenissen. hij vertelde trots dat hij mijn manager en coach was". ik weet nog dat er erg verbaasd was over dat hij zo enthousiast was. maar naar ongeveer een uur rijden arriveerde we op een industrie terrein op dat moment besefte ik me niet wat we er gingen doen tot dat hij vertelde dat mijn huis in amerika stond toen begreep ik vrijwel veel ik bedoel waarom zou je in nederland wonen als je hier minstens de vijftig procent van wat je verdiend aan de belastingsdienst moet geven? hij leidde me rond in het hoofdkantoor van waar uit alle bedrijven werden bestuurd.

dit was mijn eerste dag waarvan ik de 1 procent van al mijn bezit te zien kreeg.

de volgende dag moest ik vroeg op omdat we zouden vertrekken om mijn huis in amerika te bezichtigen. helaas ben ik niet geen erge fan van vliegen.

dus zat ik de hele reis nerveus te zijn in plaats van te genieten van de eerste klas.

eenmaal in amerika en een dikke jetlag bezochten we eerst drie bedrijven die ook onder mijn bezit zijn. daarna reden we naar het gigantische huis. eerst dacht ik vrij zeker er van te zijn dat we het huis zouden passeren maar dit was niet het geval. terwijl we het terein op reden zag ik enkele mensen bij de voordeur staan. samen liep ik met manager en ouders naar hun toe, ze stelde zich allemaal netjes voor terwijl ik zo goed mogelijk hun namen probeerde te onthouden. naar het namen rondje ging iedereen weer verder met zijn of haar taken. mijn manager Noah en het hoofd van de beveiliging waar ik toen der tijd de naam al weer van was vergeten leidde mij rond we begonnen in de voortuin en de auto garage. de voortuin lag er schitterend bij er warenwaren allerlei verschillende soorten bloemen, struiken en planten. een maal bij de garage opende naoh een voor een de deuren waar maar liefst acht dure auto's achter stonden. nu moet je weten dat ik gek ben van auto's sinds ik al een klein meisje was dus dit was echt mijn grootste droom. maar door mijn ADHD kon ik niet stil blijven staan dus wilde ik in alle auto's zitten. foto's maken en toeteren daarna viel het mij op dat er een prachtige tekening was gemaakt op het plafond. mijn manager vertelde dat de tuinman dat in zijn vrije tijd had gemaakt waarop ik heel enthousiast werd en vertelde dat ik tekenen geweldig vind. naar de gagarge. liepen we naar de voordeur waar we in een grote hal terechte kwamen. ik weet dat dit een andere naam heeft maar ik let niet goed op als iets me vrij weinig interreseerd. vanaf daar hebben we eigenlijk alles bekeken vanaf de keuken naar de woonkamers, bibliotheek, kantoor, masterbedroom en bioscoop naar het water zwembad paradijs buiten tot de tennis baan en de wijnkelder. waarschijnlijk hebben we overal twee keer zo lang overgedaan omdat ik alles goed wilde bekijken en uitproberen. ik ben zelfs op het laaste nog even met de quad over een soort baan gereden en ik ben met de honden het zwembad in gesprongen. het was geweldig een van de beste momenten van mijn hele leven. maar toen ik savonds in het bed in de masterbedroom lag voelde het toch raar... ik bedoel maar ik lag in het bed van een dode man en het voelde geweldig. ik kende hem nauwelijks en toch liet hij me dit allemaal na.


End file.
